The invention relates to a towing assembly for use with personal watercrafts. In particular, the invention is an assembly of pivotable bars wherein one end of the assembly is attachable to the boat to be towed and the opposite end of the assembly is attachable to the towing boat, thereby preventing contact between the two boats.
Boating has become a popular mode of transportation for many people. Boats are often used for recreational purposes, by fisherman, and by coast guard officials. Part of the responsibility of boating includes maintaining the boat and filling the tanks up with gas as necessary. However, as many boat owners and users have experienced, it is common for the boat to break down while on the water due to mechanical malfunctions and running out of gas. When this occurs, it is necessary to have another boat tow the stranded boat to dock.
Towing another boat can be a difficult task, especially during high winds and in choppy waters. A tow line is typically utilized, said line being attached to both boats. The stranded boat is then towed in by the towing boat. This practice can often cause damage to both boats since it is common for the towed boat to bump into the towing boat. Many individuals also sustain injuries during the towing when attempting to fend off the other boat to prevent damage.
Thus, there exists a need for a towing assembly that may be used with personal watercrafts without causing damage to either boat during use. Such an assembly is attachable to existing eye hooks in the boats"" sterns and bows. The assembly provides a plurality of rigid bars that prevent the boats from coming into contact with each other. Further, the towing assembly is pivotable, thereby allowing the boats to be maneuvered as necessary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,914 to Doherty et al. discloses a trailer hitch and tow bar for use with personal watercrafts. The bar is mounted on the deck of the watercraft and the opposite end is secured to the underside of a trailer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,803 to Hewitt et al. discloses a jointed tow bar for towing one vehicle by a second vehicle. The bar is attached to a towing mechanism on the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,881,665 to Ratcliff discloses a towable recreational watercraft having an effective and convenient steering system. The tow bar extends over the hull of the watercraft and is operated by a steering system.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved towing assembly for use with personal watercrafts. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved towing assembly which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a towing assembly for use in towing personal watercrafts. The assembly has a yoke, a leading bar, and a pair of trailing bars, the bars being pivotally attachable to the yoke. The leading bar is selectively attached to an eye hook at the bow of the boat being towed and the trailing bars are selectively attached to eye hooks at the stern of the towing boat. The free end of each bar has an attachment means for securing the bars to the respective boats. Each attachment means is secured to the respective bar with a swivel joint, thereby allowing the attachment means to move independent of the bars.
It is an object of the invention to produce a towing assembly that allows a boat to be towed by a second boat without causing damage to either watercraft. Accordingly, the assembly comprises a plurality of rigid bars that attach to both boats. The bars maintain a set distance between the boats during towing.
It is a further object of the invention to produce a towing assembly that aids in the maneuvering of the towed boat to dock. According, the assembly bars are pivotally attached to each other to allow for movement thereabout.
It is a still further object of the invention to provide a towing assembly that may be compactly stored. Accordingly, the trailing bars can be pivoted substantially 180 degrees into a collapsed position so that the leading bars and the trailing bars extend in the same direction, substantially parallel to each other.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects the invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings. Attention is called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only. Variations are contemplated as being part of the invention, limited only by the scope of the claims.